Beneath Your Beautiful
by TheMockingJayPrincess
Summary: Bella left Forks for four years after graduating and upon returning is faced with having to rekindle her friendships witht the Cullen family. However, her old friend Edward seems to have had a change of personality and become a slight manwhore. Can they rekindle their friendship, and will they learn to love? Please give this a chance! Lemons but with a plot.


**Beneath Your Beautiful  
By TheMockingJayPrincess**

**Authors Note: Hey there! So, this is my first fanfiction EVER and I'm really glad I decided to post it online. I really appreciate that you're reading this, and although I'd love it if you reviewed, I love you just for reading so reviews aren't truly necessary! I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it. Thanks again and ENJOY! x**

**Chapter One: I Knew You Were Trouble  
ALL IN BELLA's POV**

I stared out of my window aimlessly as I maneouvred the rain-slickened roads of Forks, my excitement skyrocketing, signalling yet another onslaught of high school memories to come crashing down on me. It had been four long years since I'd graduated from the lowscale and underpopulated Forks High, and although I was slightly sad that I'd managed to lose the majority of my close senior year relationships, I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision to travel to visit my mother, Renee, and her partner, Phil, in Jacksonville the past four years.  
I'd lived with my father, Charlie, for the majority of my childhood, and had only seen my mother on occasion. I loved her, of course, and enjoyed spending time with her, but Forks had always been my safe haven and I'd never really wanted to venture outside of its comforting green enclosure. It had brought me a new sense of comfort to be back with my mother though, and her cheerful demeanor had managed to lift me upon a new high, giving me the strength to begin college at the highly succesfull Cullen's College, which had only recently opened during my senior year on the main road of Forks, beside the high school. I was set out to earn an english degree so I could pursue my dream of becoming and editor/author. I knew it was a low salary job but it wasn't as if I needed the money; Phil had earned my family a small fortune through baseball and I had more then enough money to handle. I was happy to be back in Forks again mainly for my education, but despite how comfortable I was with my mum, it was nothing compared to the easygoing and close relationship I shared with my father, Charlie. Despite the assumption that things would be awkward between Charlie and I, our relationship was exactly the opposite. We were exactly alike in everything but appearance, and that made us understand each other on a new level of trust. Charlie had never questioned my decisions growing up and we'd always managed to maintain a healthy relationship. I was glad to have more time to see him again, although it saddened me that after four years of mere phone calls, my return to Forks only allowed rare weekend visits. I was going to live in a dorm at Cullen's College and I was more then certain the workload would keep me far too occupied during the week to visit. I'd already promised to visit tomorrow after unpacking, and I was excited at the prospect of seeing my father once more.  
As I drove through the iron gates guarding the front of the high-class college, I felt my first real pang of uncertainty. Passing the sign brought a new wave of panic over me as I remembered exactly why I'd feared attending this very college. The Cullen family consisted of Carlisle, headmaster and skilled ex-doctor, his wife Esme, and his three children, Edward, Alice, and Emmett. I'd grown up living next door to the cheerful and loving family, and, in a way, they'd become a second family to me. Alice had been my closest friend all throughout school, and I remembered the day we'd met clearly. It had been the first day of kindegarten and she'd chosen to befriend me because I was the only other kid in the grade with designer clothes beside her. We'd become fast friends, and I'd learned that although Alice appreciated fashion and beauty, she wasn't conceited and had a true, kindred spirit. She was fiercely loyal, and had always been there to help me during my high school troubles. She had a short crop of brown hair that somehow managed to always look stylish and auburn eyes that complimented it greatly. She was a tiny thing, really, but she had a beautiful physique. Her brothers, Emmett and Edward, had also always been fiercely protective of me. Emmett seemed almost menacing at first, but I'd quickly seen him as the giant teddy-bear like older brother he truly was. It was Edward who'd always shocked me though. He was so undeniably attractive with a mop of bronze hair that had that messy sex-hair look, and emerald eyes that reflected his emotions as clearly as mirrors. I'd had a crush on him throughout my entire schooling life, and I'd been glad when I managed to escape to Jacksonville mainly because it gave me time to get over my silly little high school crush. I'd missed him, of course, and the rest of them, but I'd managed to mature and become an entirely new person.  
In high school, I'd had a messy mop of brown hair that never seemed to sit right upon my head. I always just pulled it back into a ponytail for school, knowing any attempt at making it presentable would be futile. I'd always had wide chocolate-coloured eyes and extremely pale skin. We'd always joked that I was part albino. I'd had braces until after graduating, when Renee had taken me to take them off on my second day in Jacksonville and I'd been subjected to wearing ugly thick glasses all the time. I was proud to say that I now had gleaming, perfect teeth and a much more fashionable hair-do. I'd layered my locks and they now fell in soft waves down my back, framing my face. I'd gotten contacts to rid myself of the glasses and I'd recently filled out in the boobs compartment. I officially looked and felt much more mature.  
With a small sigh, I parked my car into the small parking garage at the base of the building, checking my make-up in the small mirror before stepping out of my black audi. I'd decided to dress comfortably for my first day of college, opting for a comfortable yet snug and good-looking pair of frayed jeans and floral camisole, wearing a pair of black ballet flats on my feet. I was wearing my usual light layer of foundation, mascara and gloss, although I'd never needed blush. My curls were flowing gently down my black, and I was more then pleased with my appearance. I quickly locked my car, and then made my way over to the elevator that would surely take me to the main floor. When the ding sounded and the doors slid open though, I was granted to a sight I felt sickened by. There stood none other then Edward Cullen in a less than compromising position with some blonde bimbo slut, his tongue stuck down her throat and his hands gently kneading her breasts. I'd known of his bad reputation, and his obsession with fucking the entire slut population of Forks, but I'd never expected to see it firsthand. I cleared my throat loudly, looking down as I stepped into the suddenly overheated elevator, feeling a blush spread rapidly over my cheeks. I didn't dare to look up until the doors re-opened, showing me the grand interior of the main floor. I quickly scurried out of the elevator and made my way to the front desk, dismayed when Edward and his skank seemed to be headed in the same direction. I felt almost embarrassed as I approached the desk, with both of them waiting patiently behind me. The desk clerk looked up as I made my way over and gave me a warm smile, however.  
"Hello there, dear. How can I help you?" she asked.  
"Um, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new. I was wondering if you could give me my timetable and dorm number?" I managed to squeak out, praying Edward wouldn't hear my name and recognise me.  
"Ah, yes! Isabella, Mr Cullen has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. He sends his regards, and would like it if you could visit him whenever you finish unpacking, dear, if that's not too much trouble. Um, your dorm number is number 198, and here's your timetable. I hope you enjoy your year here, Cullen's College offers such a great experience."  
"Thank you so much, and I'm sure I will," I gave her a grateful smile as I made my way back to the elevator to make my way to level 5 where my dorm was.  
I studied the map she'd given me intently as I made my way up, noting that the classrooms were on levels 2 and 3 and the cafeteria was on level 1 along with the gym and library. I also noted that the headmaster had a building entirely to himself just left of the main building. I quickly made my way to my dorm and knocked lightly on the door, expecting that the room would already have one inhabitant. I wasn't expecting the shock of seeing a second Cullen open the door for me, however.  
"Hi there!" Alice smiled at me as she opened the door, looking lovely as ever wearing a fitted black dress and silver pumps, "I'm Alice! You must be my new roommate!"  
I was shocked that she didn't recognise me and had to supress a giggle at the thought. How was it that my second family couldn't even recognise me anymore?  
"Well hi there! But I do believe we've met. I'm Isabella Swan," I giggled as I stretched out my hand.  
"BELLA!" She shrieked in excitement as recognition dawned on her, throwing her arms round me and hugging me tightly, "Where the hell have you been, girl?!"  
"I've been visiting Renee in Jacksonville these past four years, but she felt she was cheating me of my education so I came back here to get my english degree. I wasn't expecting to get such an awesome roommate though!" I winked at her.  
She laughed, "Oh, B, I've missed you so much! It's been forever! I can't believe Carlisle didn't tell me you were coming!"  
She ushered me inside and we set to unpacking my stuff, adorning the wall above my bed with pictures I cherished, and placing my clothes in the massive walk-in closet that Alice had. We giggled and shared stories and I felt glad to be sharing my room with Ali. I'd missed her terribly. She told me all about her new friend Rosalie, who'd been dating Emmett for a little over a month now, describing her love for fashion, her beauty and her undeniable loyalty.  
"She's amazing, B! You'll love her!" she assured me countlessly.  
I just nodded and smiled, listening to more of her funny stories. However, try as I might, my mind kept wondering back to Edward. I wanted to ask Alice about him, as she'd barley spoken of him, but didn't know how to without appearing weird.  
"Um, Ali, how's the rest of the family? Like Edward?" I stuttered out, blushing when I realised how obsessed I sounded.  
Ali just snorted before replying, "Oh, we've barely spoken. Edward's even worse then high school now and has a new skank daily. It's disgusting, honestly! I mean, he never speaks to us anymore and it's revolting to think that he chooses to be fucking some new slut hourly instead of hanging with us. Honestly, B, you're going to be so disappointed in him!"  
"Whoa, hourly?! What happened to _our_ Edward?" I asked, astonished with her proclamation.  
"I honestly have no idea! He's such a manwhore, B."  
"I saw him, already. In the elevator," I muttered.  
"What? Did he recognise you?"  
"I don't think so," I shook my head, "But I doubt he noticed anything but the bimbo he was practically fucking against the wall right beside me. I was so embarrased."  
"I can't believe him!" Alice hissed.  
I muttered my agreement, in disbelief that the Edward who'd had his heart set of becoming a highly acknowledgable doctor and was secretly a major nerd was suddenly exactly like the manwhore who'd broken my heart in senior year. I'd dated Mike for a few months before finding him fucking some chick named Lauren under the bleachers, and he'd told me he'd been fucking other girls continuously because I couldn't satisfy him. It was devastatingly embarrassing. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and remembered Carlisle's request that I visit him after unpacking.  
"Look, Ali, I'm meant to go meet your dad and I really don't want to go alone. Could you come with me?" I asked, biting on my lip in uncertainty.  
As much as I loved the Cullens, I don't think I was ready to repeat the answers I'd just given Alice to the the onslaught of questions they'd surely ask me and at least with Alice there, she'd be able to answer some of them.  
"Sure, B!" she said cheerfully, before leading me out of our dorm and over to the headmaster's building.  
I breathed in a deep breath before entering the building, surprised when the first room I entered almost mimicked the main floor of the main building exactly. Alice tugged me along a hallway to our left and we entered a grand room which I assumed was a study of sorts from the bookshelves that lined the walls, filled with massive novels, and the office interior. I breathed in a sigh of relief when I saw Carlisle bent over a desk in the middle of the room, studying a paper of sort.  
"Dad! Look who's here!" Alice squealed, pulling me into the centre of the room, right in front of Carlisle's desk.  
He looked up, startled for a moment, before his face relaxed into a smile. His eyes sparkled with kindness as he stood and offered me a hug.  
"Bella, dear, it's been far too long!" He said as a way of greeting.  
"I apologise to just run of for so long without informing anyone, but I needed a break for a while and my mother was dying for me to visit her in Jacksonville. I could hardly say no. I wasn't expecting to stay for four years, but I don't regret my time spent there. I'm glad to see you again, though," I smiled up at the man who I thought of as my second father.  
"No need to apologise, dear! We've missed you, though. I see you realised I put you in with Alice for comfort, however," he laughed.  
"I was honestly shocked, although it wasn't a bad shock. I'm glad to be rekindling our friendship." I smiled warmly at Alice.  
"Dad, why didn't you tell me that B was coming?!" Alice whined.  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, and I'm glad I decided so because you seem to like it," he replied.  
She beamed and thanked him for putting as down as dormmates and I found myself ease into comfort. We left after Carlisle asked a few more questions about my trip, and then Alice took me upstairs to the theater room where we spent the rest of the day snacking on popcorn whilst watching an array of chick flicks. It was awesome.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Well, that's the first chapter done! Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Next chapter I'll re-introduce Bella to the rest of the Cullens as well as Rosalie and maybe introduce Jasper into the story. If you have any questions, feel free to message me or just review, I promise to reply to every single one. Until next time, toodles! x**


End file.
